PI3K kinases are members of a unique and conserved family of intracellular lipid kinases that phosphorylate the 3′-OH group on phosphatidylinositols or phosphoinositides. PI3K kinases are key signaling enzymes that relay signals from cell surface receptors to downstream effectors. The PI3K family comprises 15 kinases with distinct substrate specificities, expression patterns, and modes of regulation. The class I PI3K kinases (p110α, p110β, p110δ, and p110γ) are typically activated by tyrosine kinases or G-protein coupled receptors to generate PIP3, which engages downstream effectors such as those in the Akt/PDK1 pathway, mTOR, the Tec family kinases, and the Rho family GTPases.
The PI3K signaling pathway is known to be one of the most highly mutated in human cancers. PI3K signaling is also a key factor in disease states including hematologic malignancies, non-Hodgkin lymphoma (such as diffuse large B-cell lymphoma), allergic contact dermatitis, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, inflammatory bowel diseases, chronic obstructive pulmonary disorder, psoriasis, multiple sclerosis, asthma, disorders related to diabetic complications, and inflammatory complications of the cardiovascular system such as acute coronary syndrome. The role of PI3K in cancer has been discussed, for example, in J. A. Engleman, Nat. Rev. Cancer 2009, 9, 550-562. The PI3K-δ and PI3K-γ isoforms are preferentially expressed in normal and malignant leukocytes.
The delta (6) isoform of class I PI3K (PI3K-δ) is involved in mammalian immune system functions such as T-cell function, B-cell activation, mast cell activation, dendritic cell function, and neutrophil activity. Due to its role in immune system function, PI3K-δ is also involved in a number of diseases related to undesirable immune response such as allergic reactions, inflammatory diseases, inflammation mediated angiogenesis, rheumatoid arthritis, auto-immune diseases such as lupus, asthma, emphysema and other respiratory diseases. The gamma (γ) isoform of class I PI3K (PI3K-γ) is also involved in immune system functions and plays a role in leukocyte signaling and has been implicated in inflammation, rheumatoid arthritis, and autoimmune diseases such as lupus.
Downstream mediators of the PI3K signal transduction pathway include Akt and mammalian target of rapamycin (mTOR). One important function of Akt is to augment the activity of mTOR, through phosphorylation of TSC2 and other mechanisms. mTOR is a serine-threonine kinase related to the lipid kinases of the PI3K family and has been implicated in a wide range of biological processes including cell growth, cell proliferation, cell motility and survival. Disregulation of the mTOR pathway has been reported in various types of cancer.
In view of the above, PI3K inhibitors are prime targets for drug development, as described in J. E. Kurt and I. Ray-Coquard, Anticancer Res. 2012, 32, 2463-70. Several PI3K inhibitors are known, including those that are PI3K-δ or PI3K-γ inhibitors and those that are PI3K-δ,γ inhibitors.
Bruton's Tyrosine Kinase (BTK) is a Tec family non-receptor protein kinase expressed in B cells and myeloid cells. The function of BTK in signaling pathways activated by the engagement of the B cell receptor (BCR) and FCER1 on mast cells is well established. Functional mutations in BTK in humans result in a primary immunodeficiency disease characterized by a defect in B cell development with a block between pro- and pre-B cell stages. The result is an almost complete absence of B lymphocytes, causing a pronounced reduction of serum immunoglobulin of all classes. These findings support a key role for BTK in the regulation of the production of auto-antibodies in autoimmune diseases.
Other diseases with an important role for dysfunctional B cells are B cell malignancies. The reported role for BTK in the regulation of proliferation and apoptosis of B cells indicates the potential for BTK inhibitors in the treatment of B cell lymphomas. BTK inhibitors have thus been developed as potential therapies, as described in O. J. D'Cruz and F. M. Uckun, OncoTargets and Therapy 2013, 6, 161-176.
Janus kinase-2 (JAK-2) is an enzyme that is a member of the Janus kinase family of four cytoplasmic tyrosine kinases that also includes JAK-1, JAK-3, and Tyk2 (tyrosine kinase 2). The Janus kinase family transduces cytokine-mediated signals as part of the JAK-STAT signalling pathway (where STAT is an acronym for “signal transducer and activator of transcription”), as described in K. Ghoreschi, A. Laurence, J. J. O'Shea, Janus kinases in immune cell signaling. Immunol. Rev. 2009, 228, 273-287. The JAK-STAT pathway mediates signalling by cytokines that affects proliferation, differentiation, and survival in many cell types, and is commonly expressed in leukocytes. The Janus kinase family of enzymes is required for signaling by cytokine and growth factor receptors that lack intrinsic kinase activity. JAK-2 is implicated in signaling processes by members of the type II cytokine receptor family (such as interferon receptors), the GM-CSF receptor family (IL-3R, IL-5R and GM-CSF-R), the gpl30 receptor family (e.g. IL-6R), and the single chain receptors (e.g. Epo-R, Tpo-R, GH-R, PRL-R), as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0157500, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. JAK-2 signaling is activated downstream from the prolactin receptor. JAK-2 inhibitors were developed after discovery of an activating tyrosine kinase mutation (the V617F mutation) in myeloproliferative cancers and disorders. JAK-2 inhibitors have been developed as potential therapies for myeloproliferative neoplasms, polycythemia vera, essential thrombocythemia, and primary myelofibrosis, as discussed in S. Verstovsek, Therapeutic potential of JAK2 inhibitors, Hematology (American Society of Hematology Education Book), 2009, 636-642. JAK-2 inhibitorsmay reverse hyperphosphorylation of JAK-2 and effectively treat myeloproliferative cancers and disorders.
In many solid tumors, the supportive microenvironment (which may make up the majority of the tumor mass) is a dynamic force that enables tumor survival. The tumor microenvironment is generally defined as a complex mixture of “cells, soluble factors, signaling molecules, extracellular matrices, and mechanical cues that promote neoplastic transformation, support tumor growth and invasion, protect the tumor from host immunity, foster therapeutic resistance, and provide niches for dominant metastases to thrive,” as described in Swartz, et al., Cancer Res., 2012, 72, 2473. Although tumors express antigens that should be recognized by T cells, tumor clearance by the immune system is rare because of immune suppression by the microenvironment. Addressing the tumor cells themselves with e.g. chemotherapy has also proven to be insufficient to overcome the protective effects of the microenvironment. New approaches are thus urgently needed for more effective treatment of solid tumors that take into account the role of the microenvironment.
The CD20 antigen, also called human B-lymphocyte-restricted differentiation antigen Bp35, or B1), is found on the surface of normal “pre-B” and mature B lymphocytes, including malignant B lymphocytes. Nadler, et al., J. Clin. Invest. 1981, 67, 134-40; Stashenko, et al., J. Immunol. 1980, 139, 3260-85. The CD20 antigen is a glycosylated integral membrane protein with a molecular weight of approximately 35 kD. Tedder, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1988, 85, 208-12. CD20 is also expressed on most B cell non-Hodgkin's lymphoma cells, but is not found on hematopoietic stem cells, pro-B cells, normal plasma cells, or other normal tissues. Anti-CD20 antibodies are currently used as therapies for many B cell hematological malignancies, including indolent non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (NHL), aggressive NHL, and chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL)/small lymphocytic leukemia (SLL). Lim, et. al., Haematologica 2010, 95, 135-43; Beers, et. al., Sem. Hematol. 2010, 47, 107-14; Klein, et al., mAbs 2013, 5, 22-33. However, there is an urgent need to provide for more efficiacious therapies in many B cell hematological malignancies.
The present invention provides the unexpected finding that the combination of a JAK-2 inhibitor and a BTK inhibitor is synergistically effective in the treatment of any of several types of cancers such as leukemia, lymphoma, and solid tumor cancers. The present invention also provides the unexpected finding that a combination of a PI3K inhibitor, a JAK-2 inhibitor, and a BTK inhibitor is synergistically effective in the treatment of any of several types of cancers such as leukemia, lymphoma, and solid tumor cancers. The present invention further provides the unexpected finding that the combination of a JAK-2 inhibitor and a PI3K inhibitor is synergistically effective in the treatment of any of several types of cancers such as leukemia, lymphoma, and solid tumor cancers. The present invention further provides the unexpected finding that the combination of a PI3K inhibitor and a BTK inhibitor is synergistically effective in the treatment of any of several types of cancers such as leukemia, lymphoma, and solid tumor cancers. The present invention further provides the unexpected finding that the combination of an anti-CD20 antibody with a BTK inhibitor, a PI3K inhibitor, and/or a JAK-2 inhibitor, is synergistically effective in the treatment of any of several types of cancers such as leukemia, lymphoma, and solid tumor cancers.